


Strolling Past The Wizard's Tower

by LadyLuciet



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: They thought no one was home, when in fact, the wizard living in the tower was about to change their lives in ways none of them predicted.
Relationships: Caroline/Pierre (Stardew Valley), Caroline/Pierre/Wizard, Caroline/Wizard | M. Rasmodius, Pierre/Wizard | M.Rasmodius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Strolling Past The Wizard's Tower

SUMMER 27

“She left me.”

Pierre wasn’t quite ready for this today- the wizard standing outside his front door, dripping wet from the storm, eyes reddened with grief.

But no one really could be ready for that. Or for what happened afterwards.

~*~

SPRING 4

“Pierre, can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet… not yet…”

“Pierre!”

“Okay, open them!”

Caroline laughed as she finally brushed away her husband’s hands. Her eyes fluttering open, she gasped as she saw the most lovely picnic set up on a red flannel blanket- fish tacos (likely picked up from the saloon), tortilla chips, fresh salsa, and a bottle of wine. No doubt in the basket was likely some sort of sweet dessert, perhaps some blackberry cobbler.

Pierre pecked Caroline on the cheek before plopping on the red checked blanket beneath them. “Surprise?” He said with a grin.

Caroline giggled before taking a seat next to him. “You got my favorite! Thank you, Pierre. This was sweet,” She said before picking up one of the tacos and taking a bite. A little sauce dripped down on her chin and Pierre wiped it off with his finger, unable to hide the smile on his face. How could his wife be so cute?

“Hey, life’s good right now. Store’s doing great, I think we’re both really settling into Pelican Town…” Pierre sighed and leaned back on his hands, “I’ve been thinking though.”

“Hmm?” Caroline took a bite of the salad. “What’s on your mind?”

Pierre gulped before interlacing his fingers in with Caroline’s. “Well, Robin has her lil guy, Jodi and Kent are trying, I’m just saying, should we… you know… starttryingforourown?”

Caroline blinked a few times before it clicked for her. “Now? Isn’t it a little soon, Pierre?”

Right. Maybe not. Pierre laughed nervously. “You’re right, I was just thinking aloud,” He said.

Caroline rested her hand on Pierre’s and squeezed it gently. “Hey, I’m not saying ‘never’, just not yet. We’ll see, maybe in a while when I see Jodi with her little bundle of joy, or when Robin comes into the store with Sebastian, I’ll realize it’s time.”

Good, he didn’t ruin things with his new wife. Pierre sighed with relief and was about to say something when a droplet of water landed right on his forehead.

“Oh, come on! I thought the weather report said ‘clear and sunny all day’!” He complained, getting to his feet.

Caroline immediately began packing up the picnic, yelping as a cold drop of water went right down the back of her dress. “Is there anywhere we can go?” She said, shutting the top of the basket as the rain went from droplets to a light sprinkle.

“This keeps up we’re going to be soaked by the time we get back… to… town…” Pierre spotted that old tower in the distance and looped his arm in with Caroline’s. “Let’s try the tower!”

“What if someone lives there?!” Caroline yelped as she was dragged along.

“Do you really think anyone actually lives in there?” Pierre might’ve not lived in town as long as some but he was sure he would’ve heard about that by now. Her lack of response was good enough to him, and by the time they got to the door the rain was coming down in sheets. He barely put any weight on the door before it swung open and the pair burst inside.

Caroline took a deep breath as she wrung out her hair. “Nice picnic, we should do it again sometime,” She joked.

Pierre bust out laughing as he shook his hair out. “Absolute… ly…” He trailed off as he took a look around the room. Huh. Weird magic circle in chalk on the floor, a cauldron bubbling with some unknown substance… and a man wearing strange robes, an even stranger hat, and with a thick violet purple hair and beard was sitting at the table.

The man closed the book he was reading and stood. Caroline had noticed him as well and her face flushed bright red. “Oh, I’m sorry, he- we thought that no one lived here, we were getting out of the rain… I’m so sorry, we can go?” She inched back to the door, dragging Pierre with her.

“You may remain.” The man got to his feet. “You’re the couple who recently arrived in Pelican Town, in charge of the general store?”

Pierre nodded, his mouth dry. “My dad decided to retire to the city, left me with it. I’m Pierre, this is my wife Caroline,” He said, gesturing to her.

“Rasmodius.” The man politely bowed his head. “Make yourself comfortable until the rain lets up… is that… tacos from Gus’ saloon that I smell?”

Caroline’s smile returned and she offered forward the basket. “It is! Pierre, do you think we have enough to share?” She said.

“Well…” Pierre took a quick look inside the basket, “I don’t see why not?”

~*~

Becoming friends with a local _wizard_ was never something Pierre planned on, but it was hard not to. Rasmodius was quiet but an incredibly intelligent man who was quite enjoyable to be around. It was hardly any time at all until Pierre found himself looking forward to the end of the work day so he and Caroline could hike over to the tower.

It wasn’t that Pierre was naive or anything, but he’d seen so little of this world outside Stardew Valley. Meanwhile Rasmodius had just about seen it all. Places that Pierre hadn’t even heard of, with mushrooms that grew to the height of redwoods,

(“Mushroom trees can exist in the valley, but they’re usually no bigger than your typical pine or oak tree,” He’d made sure to explain, and for some reason Pierre found himself believing him)

underwater cities where the mermaids lived, crystals that glowed in the dark, and monsters in a place known only as Skull Cavern, meant only for the most dedicated of adventurers. Pierre and Caroline both found themselves staying long past dark, on a few occasions even spending the night at the tower because Rasmodius was concerned about them getting back safely. After the third time it happened he’d set up the spare bedroom for them.

It was their little secret, Pierre’s and Caroline’s, spending time over at the wizard’s tower. Caroline never talked about it when she spent time with Robin and Jodi, Pierre let it slip his mind whenever Mayor Lewis engaged him in small talk. It was their thing. Their wizard who lived outside of town.

It seemed that Rasmodius enjoyed their company as well. Outside of the couple, it didn’t seem he had many friends… other than his wife.

Pierre only had the misfortune of meeting ‘Aggie’ once. She was on her way out of the tower, and the way she glowered at both Caroline and Pierre while they enjoyed a cup of green tea with her husband made the hair on Pierre’s neck stand on end.

He’d asked about her, and all Rasmodius would tell was that her name was Agatha and that she was his wife. Pierre almost pushed for more information, he hadn’t even known Rasmodius was married before then, but Caroline’s quick kick to the ankle was enough hint to drop the subject.

~*~

Back to Summer 27…

At this time of night, long past when the store was closed, here was Rasmodius in their kitchen. Caroline set a cup of steaming tea in front of the wizard. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, resting a hand on Rasmodius’ shoulder.

Although the man was typically rather distant (one time Pierre had enjoyed a bit too much wine with his wizard friend and went in for a hug, Rasmodius literally teleported across the room to avoid it), he didn’t even flinch at Caroline’s gentle touch. He was still silent for a few moment, taking a long sip of tea before speaking.

“Agatha and I have always had a… tumultuous relationship, even since we married. We’d frequently fight,” He shook his head, “Really, most our relationship was was fighting. If we weren’t bickering about who forgot to water our garden, we’d be shouting about who left the cauldron boiling all night and why the tower now smelled like burnt caramel-top toadstools.”

Pierre got up and cracked open a bottle of wine, pouring everyone at the table a glass. Rasmodius seemed to want to decline it at first but on second thought picked it up and downed it in a single gulp. After taking a deep breath, he continued. “Really, not all of our arguments were quite so frivolous, but that is how we were. I loved the excitement and I deeply care for her. But lately our arguments have been centered on one particular subject.”

“What?” Pierre couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Don’t even think about kicking him, Caroline,” Rasmodius grumbled as he poured himself a second glass of wine rather than returning to his tea, “And… well, it’s you two.”

Pierre frowned. “Why?” He asked.

Rasmodius sighed. “She believes that I spend too much time with you. I find myself growing more and more excited each evening when I know you two are on your way over, looking forward to the time we can sit at the table and just talk. Your company is something I delight in.”

Caroline continued massaging Rasmodius’ shoulder, clearly just as puzzled as Pierre. “I don’t understand. Why would your wife care if you have friends?” She asked.

“I have friends outside of you two,” Rasmodius gave Pierre a bit of a dirty look as the younger man snickered, “I’m a respected member of the magical community, that local adventurer Marlon and I enjoy each other’s company. But most of them are closer in age to myself, and she believes our relationship- that is, the relationship I have with the two of you- delves into the inappropriate.”

“Because of the age difference?” Pierre asked. Really, he had no idea how much older Rasmodius was than him and Caroline, but it had to be more than ten years.

“Part of it, yes,” Rasmodius agreed.

Caroline cocked her head to the side. “What’s the other part?” She asked.

Rasmodius didn’t respond, seemingly memorized with his tea cup. “… It doesn’t matter. Bottom line I… I said something. Something quite cruel and that crossed a line. And now she’s gone, and she’s made abundantly clear she will not be back. I’ve lost her,” The wizard shuddered and although he kept his head turned down, Pierre saw a tear roll down the side of his face.

Damn. Pierre scooted his chair closer to Rasmodius and found himself mirroring Caroline, also setting a hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Rasmodius,” He said.

Caroline bit her bottom lip before leaning close. “… What was the other part, Ras? And what did you say?” She asked softly.

Rasmodius tensed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “… She… said that I clearly preferred being with you than her. Accused my relationship with you of being an emotional affair. And I told her… I told her that I thought the relationship you two have was far more enjoyable than ours ever seemed to be, and that if I had to choose, I’d pick you two over her.”

What? Pierre’s mind turned that one over and over again in his head, unable to put together what its meaning was. “I… I’m sorry, what do you mean?” He said. Caroline seemed to get it almost immediately, judging by her quiet gasp, but Pierre was in the dark.

Rasmodius snorted, although a smile did seem to twitch on his lips. “Pierre…” He sighed before he straightened himself up. “Let me show you.”

Pierre just stared as Rasmodius leaned in close to Caroline’s face, pausing for just a moment before lightly kissing her on the lips. Although it was clear she was surprised, she didn’t back away, and although typically Pierre would try to slug a guy making a move on his wife he just sat and stared. Probably a bit awkwardly, but he had no idea how else to respond.

The wizard parted away from her before turning his attention to Pierre. The wizard’s hand brushed against Pierre’s cheek before he leaned in close. Close enough that Pierre could smell some sort of woodsy cologne on his neck, almost tastethe wine on his breath. He tilted his head to the side before he pressed their lips together.

Pierre hadn’t ever kissed someone with a beard before. But the sensation wasn’t unpleasant, and Pierre found himself leaning into the kiss before Rasmodius pulled away. The young shopkeeper was pretty sure that his face was flushed an embarrassing shade of crimson now, he was barely able to catch his breath.

“Do you understand now?” Rasmodius’ gaze was focused on the ground, and judging by the twitch of his hand he was getting ready to teleport. Clearly the wizard thought he’d made a mistake and was preparing his escape.

Not on Pierre’s watch he wasn’t.

Before Rasmodius could cast the spell, Pierre grabbed him by the front of his robes and dragged him in for another kiss. He heard Caroline gasp as he pressed deeper into the kiss, running his tongue along the wizard’s bottom lip before parting.

Pierre had never seen Rasmodius genuinely surprised before and honestly the expression was a little cute. For a second Pierre almost regretted his choice, turning to his wife and expecting her to be upset, but he barely was able to take in that she was blushing before she pulled him in for a kiss next.

She pulled away only after a second, her pupils blown out as she caught her breath. She glanced between the two men before smiling a bit sheepishly. “S-sorry, don’t know what came over me,” She said.

Pierre had never been more turned on in his life, and judging by the look in his wizard’s eyes, Rasmodius certainly didn’t mind this turn of events.

 _His wizard_ … had a nice ring to it.

Maybe it was the glass of wine, maybe it was the wave of emotion that Rasmodius brought with him, but Pierre went with that rush and grabbed both Rasmodius’ and Caroline’s hands, dragging them both from the kitchen into the bedroom. Neither party disagreed with this turn of events and the moment the door closed behind them they all pounced each other, Pierre pinning Caroline against the wall while Rasmodius pressed up behind him.

The heat was nearly unbearable, Pierre groaning as the wizard grinded desperately against him and pushing him against his wife. Caroline whimpered, her legs buckling under her and Pierre just barely catching her in time. One of her legs hiked up over Pierre’s hip and he lifted her up off the ground, pushing her skirt up past her thighs before he pulled his wife into a feverish kiss.

“Stronger than you look, Pierre,” Rasmodius murmured into Pierre’s ear before nibbling at the lobe. Pierre groaned as the wizard’s lips trailed down, sucking a dark bruise right under his jaw. No way to hide that.

Who fucking cared right now? Pierre was right between two of the people in the valley he was most attracted to and it was bliss.

Caroline was the first to begin undressing, parting from the kiss and slipping out of her blouse, tossing it across the room. Pierre was grateful that she was wearing one of those bras that undid in the front, although this meant he had to put her down he certainly wouldn’t have had the focus to undo any of the back ones with how Rasmodius was kissing down his spine.

Her bra came off and Caroline immediately unbuckled Pierre’s belt while Rasmodius worked on Pierre’s shirt, somehow undoing each button with precision despite not being able to see them. Pierre shrugged out of the shirt and glanced back at Rasmodius, much surprised to see the wizard had already ditched his robes and was definitely amused to see that his boxers were printed with purple mushrooms.

“One word, Pierre, I dare you,” Rasmodius grumbled before pulling the shopkeeper in for another kiss, his wife pulling down his slacks and helping him step out of them.

Pierre had to stand on tiptoe, Rasmodius was so much damn taller than him. When the kiss parted he grinned cheekily and responded, “I just think they’re cute?”

Caroline giggled and Rasmodius scowled before giving Pierre’s ass a quick slap. Pierre yelped, mostly from the sound rather than pain, and Caroline just shook her head before pulling the two men towards the bed.

Pierre’s stomach was filled with butterflies as he fell on top of his wife, kissing up her neck until they joined their lips. He glanced back to see Rasmodius simply enjoying the view before he slipped on top of Pierre. Caroline’s body was so soft beneath Pierre’s, Rasmodius’ so firm behind him, Pierre was weak at the knees and his own boxers were sporting quite the noticeable tent.

Pierre felt his boxers slowly being pulled down and pulled away from the kiss to glance back at Rasmodius, who immediately stopped what he was doing. “Should I stop?” The wizard asked.

“ _Please_ don’t,” Pierre panted as he worked down his own wife’s panties. Caroline nodded eagerly, her face flushed and her hair spread out around her like an ivy colored halo. Pierre’s underwear was pulled down the rest of the way and it wasn’t long before Pierre felt something hard prodding into his backside.

He finally squirmed out of being sandwiched between his two lovers and took a look at what Rasmodius was packing and… _damn_. Pierre thought he was pretty decently sized down below but Rasmodius had him beat in certainly every way. Nudging up his glasses, Pierre ran his tongue over his lips before crawling over to Rasmodius and wrapping his hand around the wizard’s shaft, gently rubbing it. Pierre looked up to see that Caroline was right by Rasmodius now, kissing the wizard passionately while running her fingers through his hair. The wizard’s fingers were now busying themselves between her thighs, his middle finger pushing itself between her folds while his thumb pressed at her clit. Caroline moaned, her hips bucking up against his skilled touch and Pierre almost forgot he should be doing something while he was down there. Rasmodius’ erection bumping into his cheek reminded him quickly enough though.

Pierre slowly licked Rasmodius’ shaft, briefly amused to see at this close that the curls at the base were dark but were still definitely purple before he wrapped his lips around the tip. Judging by the quiet grunt the wizard made Pierre hadn’t lost his touch, even if it had been a few years since he last had a dick in his mouth. His wife’s fingers tangled in his hair and pushed him forward, forcing more of Rasmodius’ length in his mouth.

Hollowing his cheeks, Pierre sucked on the cock in his mouth, glancing up to see both of his partners watching him. He’d smile if his mouth wasn’t full. He excitedly bobbed his head back and forth, goaded on by the wizard’s soft groans and the tightening of Caroline’s grip on his hair. Judging by how her hips desperately thrust forward Rasmodius was briefly distracted from pleasuring her, but he quickly got back to it, two of his fingers wet with her arousal as they pounded that sweet spot inside of her.

Pierre finally had to pull off, his jaw was getting tired (he really was out of practice), and was promptly dragged up to get a kiss from his wife, her tongue sliding into his mouth with eagerness. Pierre fell back with her, bouncing off the mattress as he pulled her close, running his hands down her oh so familiar curves.

He climbed on top of her, slipping between her legs in again a familiar way, when their wizard positioned himself behind Pierre. “Do you have any lubrication?” Rasmodius asked, his voice husky and low.

“Oil’s in the side table,” Caroline blurted out. For some reason that was more embarrassing than anything else that had happened tonight, but he quickly forgot his embarrassment as he rubbed his cock against her folds. He’d paid so much attention to Caroline and Rasmodius that he’d completely neglected his own needs, his member so hard he was starting to ache.

Once again between two of the most attractive people of the valley (at least to him), Pierre carefully lined up his cock to Caroline’s entrance, sinking in nice and slow just as Rasmodius pressed a well oiled finger inside of him.

Now that was a new sensation. Pierre had been fingered and fucked before, but to be inside of someone while someone was opening him up… that was so new and it really worked on him. He bowed his head against Caroline’s chest, gasping as he did his best not to finish right there.

Caroline kissed the top of Pierre’s head. “This… is an amazing view,” She breathed out, pupils blown out and almost enveloping her green irises.

“You should see it from here,” Rasmodius murmured before nipping Pierre’s shoulder. Pierre yelped and bucked his hips deeper into his wife, Rasmodius not missing a beat and pushing in that second finger.

Pierre took a deep breath, sweat dripping down his back as Rasmodius opened him up, a third finger pressing against his rim before slipping in with no effort. “… If you two don’t stop teasing me about the view, I’m going to lose my mind,” He gasped.

Both Caroline and Rasmodius softly laughed, Rasmodius nuzzling into the crook of Pierre’s neck before pulling his fingers free and rubbing up his length with more oil. “You’d both drive a sane man to do mad things,” The wizard said, pressing his cock against Pierre’s slack hole before popping the head inside.

Pierre’s eyes rolled back in his head as the most pitiful moan he’d ever made slipped from his lips. The wizard sighed as he sank deep inside Pierre’s, stretching him more than he’d ever been stretched before before his hips brushed up against the shopkeeper’s ass.

“Oh, _Yoba_ ,” Pierre swore, pulling Caroline in for another divine kiss as he began thrusting inside of her. Each time he pulled out of her, he’d push Rasmodius’ cock inside of himself, and both sensations were sending him closer to heaven. Rasmodius managed to time his thrusts perfectly with Pierre’s in just a minute, growling like a wild animal the one time his cock slipped out of Pierre and slamming back inside Pierre with such force he almost came undone right there.

The bed squeaked as the two men sped up their thrusts, Caroline’s head tossed back as she moaned loud enough to probably let the whole town hear. None of them cared. The fire burning between the three of them was hot and it was only getting hotter.

It was only when Pierre felt Rasmodius sink his teeth into the back of his neck that he couldn’t hold back any longer. “C-Caroline!” He shouted, digging his fingers into the bedspread as he climaxed, wobbly fingers barely having the dexterity to rub her clit before she screamed out Rasmodius’ name, her body going tense as a bow string and tightening around Pierre’s spent cock.

The wizard sheathed himself inside Pierre one last time, whispering something in an unknown tongue. The three caught their breath for just a moment, the wizard still inside of Pierre and Pierre still inside of Caroline before Rasmodius finally pulled out, collapsing on Caroline’s left. Pierre felt a trickle of the wizard’s seed trail down his inner thigh before he pulled out of Caroline, rolling onto the right side of the bed.

“… Wow,” Pierre finally managed to get out.

Caroline laughed, sounding perfectly content. “That’s one way to put it,” She said.

Rasmodius nodded, his lips curled into a soft smile. “You’re both beautiful,” he said.

“Aren’t you sentimental?” Pierre couldn’t help but tease, which did get him a kick in the ankle from his wife. “Ow.”

Caroline just shook her head before pulling Pierre closer. “I think some snuggles are in order,” She said.

Pierre took off his glasses, which were definitely smudged but he didn’t give a damn, and set them beside the bed before curling up next to his wife. Rasmodius pulled in close on the other side, brushing the hair out of both of their eyes before getting comfortable.

That sudden post-sex exhaustion washing over him, Pierre fell right into a peaceful slumber.

~*~

The next morning would’ve been really nice to sleep in for… if Pierre was the kind of person to sleep in.

“Shit!”

Both Caroline and Rasmodius were awoken by a loud thump, which was Pierre falling out of bed. Caroline groaned and craned her neck up to see Pierre rushing around to get his clothes. “It’s already past nine! I need to open the store!” He said, dancing around the room to pull his pants on.

“Oh come on, Pierre, can’t we just spend a little longer in bed?” Caroline groaned before Rasmodius snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Pierre looked longingly at the pair he was leaving in bed before he hopped up close to kiss them both quickly on the forehead. “I promise, there is nothing else I’d like more, but customers are going to be coming in soon- and not to mention there’s going to be worshipers coming to pay respects to Yoba soon. Someone needs to let them in.”

Rasmodius grumbled before he pressed a kiss against Caroline’s neck, Caroline giggling at the sensation of his beard. “I suppose we’ll just have to have fun without him,” He purred.

Pierre froze for a moment before turning away, trying to calm himself down after imagining that. “You’re going to be the death of me,” He grumbled before he hurried out.

Thankfully only Gus was waiting to be let in and he was patient, especially since the saloon didn’t open until noon. Pierre mumbled an apology before he went to start stocking on the shelves. He was only doing that for a few minutes before he heard a noise of surprise coming from the friendly bartender. “Yeah?” He asked, looking up.

Gus laughed a bit sheepishly before gesturing to the back of his neck. “… Caroline get a little carried away?” He asked.

Pierre touched the back of his neck, feeling the bite mark before going bright red. “Oh, _Yoba_ ,” He groaned as Gus hurried away.

Either Pierre was going to have to restyle his hair to hide that or get a jacket with a higher collar.

~*~

Pierre had many expectations of their passionate encounter with the wizard. Maybe it would become a regular thing, maybe there would be some sort of magical ceremony declaring them a threesome, married by magical law or some stuff.

Maybe there would’ve been… if the surprise didn’t happen.

~*~

“I’m pregnant.”

Pierre couldn’t breathe. Caroline had spent half the day crying, locked up in her bedroom after a trip to the doctor’s office, before coming out and telling Pierre that they needed to go see Rasmodius right away.

Rasmodius immediately looked to where he stored his wine before shaking his head. “How far along?” He asked.

Caroline swallowed, unable to look up. “… I had to have conceived the night the three of us… and since I… with both of you…” She buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

Pierre scooted his chair closer to Caroline. “Well, it doesn’t matter who the father is, not biologically. We’re with you, right, Rasmodius?” Pierre glanced up at Rasmodius. “… Rasmodius?

The wizard seemed frozen, a mixture of shock and fear flying through his emotions before he carefully masked them behind an expression of indifference. He shifted in his chair before sighing. “I’m afraid I shouldn’t spend too much time with the child, whether it’s yours or mine, Pierre,” He said.

“What?” Pierre felt his heart sink.

Rasmodius cleared his throat. “I told Agatha what happened between the three of us. That alone infuriated her enough to literally turn green with envy and run off. I feel if she has the idea I’m the father of Caroline’s child… she may not take it well.”

Caroline wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. “She wouldn’t hurt a baby, would she?”

Rasmodius shrugged. “I truly don’t know. Her rage when she left this tower was enough to shake me, and Yoba knows what she’d do if she realized that our moment of passion resulted in the birth of a magical child,” He said.

Yoba damn it. Pierre sighed and rubbed his temples. “So, what’s next?” He asked.

“We… take a step back from each other.” Rasmodius tipped his hat so the pair in front of him couldn’t see his eyes. “You stop coming to my tower, I don’t come to your store. Raise the child as yours, Pierre’s, which they might very well be. And we go on how we used to, before we met.”

Pierre’s heart hadn’t hurt this much since he was dumped by his first love. Caroline’s eyes welled up and her head shook. “Rasmodius, you can’t just… what we have…”

“It can’t exist if we end up putting a child at risk… end up putting either of _you_ at risk,” For a brief moment, Rasmodius looked up and Pierre saw his reddening eyes, a tear carving a path down his cheek.

Pierre swallowed before he stood. “I guess that’s it then. Let’s go, Caroline,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, shuddering as he felt the healing bite mark right at the nape.

Caroline bolted, bursting out of the tower in sobs. Pierre turned away, pretending to just clean his glasses on his shirt. “It’s been fun,” He said flatly before heading for the door.

“Are you pretending to not be hurt by this for your wife, Pierre, or yourself?” Rasmodius asked, his voice weary.

Pierre froze, his hand an inch from the knob. He couldn’t turn. If he turned now, he’d see Rasmodius, think of all the good times, all the times they’d laughed together, all that emotion that turned into one of the best nights of Pierre’s life…

“I’m doing it for all of us.”

Before he could hear Rasmodius’ response, he was out the door.

~*~

FALL 13… TWENTY YEARS LATER

“For she’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good feeeellllllooooow! Which nobody can denyyyy!”

“Sam, what the _hell_?”

“It’s a birthday song, Abigail!”

“Dude, it is not.”

“Sebastian, it totally is!”

“Who wants another round of beer?!”

“Meeeeeeeeee!”

“Don’t let my dad see, whatever you do…”

The bar was packed with all of Abigail’s friends, celebrating her birthday. That odd pair of farmers even showed up, the young man balancing another tray of beers as he returned to Sebastian, Abigail, and Sam.

Meanwhile Pierre was sitting at the bar and pretending that his little girl hadn’t become a woman overnight. Gus chuckled as he wiped down the bar. “I remember when your daughter was knee high and screaming because there was a spider in her shoe,” He said.

“She still screams if there’s a spider in her shoe,” Pierre pointed out before sipping his beer. And she still slept with stuffed animals. And she was passionate, scared of nothing except those spiders, fascinated by everything unexplained, had that desire to go dive into those mines to fight monsters, to explore the world past their little Pelican Town…

Everything like her father. But nothing like him.

“She’s not mine,” He finally admitted to himself, quietly. Thinking no one heard him.

Well, no one acknowledged they heard him, but the female farmer nearly choked on her beer before hurriedly getting into a passionate conversation with resident barfly Shane. Anything so she didn’t have to think about what that sentence could mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one on this ship? 
> 
> Well, might as well start paddling this rowboat with some smut. Comments give me life, I absolutely intend on writing a sequel for Abigail discovering her paternity sometime, and I hope you don't mind me chilling in this amazing fandom for one of my favorite video games! Tumblr is ladyluciet.tumblr.com!


End file.
